


One Simple Word

by scriptornocte



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptornocte/pseuds/scriptornocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to their deal with one simple word Gold can take all Regina's power</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Rated M to be safe, and possible for later chapters. This is my first shot at fanfic, so hopefully you all like it. R&R, I’m open to all suggestions on how to make my writing better!

Regina’s surroundings changed instantly – although she did not feel herself moving – from the ornately decorated castle to a large monochromatic office. It was a strange feeling: she was still the Queen with all her memories from her previous life, yet she was also Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. The curse had filled in every detail of her life here: she was the mayor of Storybrooke, had been for as long as anyone could remember, and was currently running for another term (unopposed of course, the people’s fear of her in the Enchanted Forest was still prevalent in Storybrooke). Glancing at the clock on the wall (8:15 pm, as it should be), Regina began to gather her personal items. She tucked her papers inside a sleek black briefcase, grabbed her keys from the desk drawer, pulled her dark grey pea coat around her shoulders, and proceeded outside. 

In her mind she knew that she had never walked this street before, but she headed straight for the black Mercedes Benz. She swung the passenger door open wide, tucking her briefcase inside, when she was suddenly aware she was no longer alone. A tall man with shoulder length hair was standing some two yards away from her. He was wearing a simple suit and tie and leaned nonchalantly against a heavy wooden cane.

Regina couldn’t contain her gasp at seeing her enemy for the first time in Storybrooke. She had to force her breathing to return to normal as she reminded herself she had nothing to fear. This was not Rumplestiltskin the Dark One with powers that her own barely rivaled. This was Mr. Gold, the local pawn dealer, who although devious was truly harmless. 

Oh who was she kidding? Rumplestiltskin would never be harmless, no matter his form. 

“Pardon me, Ms. Mills. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Gold spoke casually. His voice was normal here, not the high-pitched sing-song one she had grown so accustomed to at home. No not at home, in the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke was her home now, as it was everyone else’s. Gold was under the curse just as the other residents of the town, she had no reason to fear him. 

“Not at all, Mr. Gold,” she replied, calmly meeting his gaze. “What brings you to city hall this evening?”

“Well,” Gold began, moving closer to her until they were less than a foot apart. She stood her ground, not backing down before him. He had a strange glint in his eye. It was the same as one he had worn as Rumplestiltskin, when he had a trick up his sleeve and was about to drop it. 

“I actually was here to add my name to the ballot this election.”

Regina gasped, the shock sent her stumbling backwards until she felt to car’s smooth surface against her back. “Not likely,” she hissed. “I am the mayor of this town. Always have and always will and I will easily defeat you in any election.”

“Perhaps,” Gold mused, swinging his cane menacingly before his legs. “But you will withdraw your eligibility.”

Regina scoffed. “And why in hell would I do that, Gold? Unlike most in this town, I don’t owe you anything.”

The corners of Gold’s mouth turned up slowly, and suddenly Regina felt a pang of fear in her stomach. He didn’t, he couldn’t possibly, know. He couldn’t remember the deal she had so foolishly made.

“I think, Madame Mills, that you will. Withdraw your name from the election. Oh I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night. Be at my shop at 7:30, and do try to look nice

Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stood hunched over her ornate mirror, carefully applying red lip stick and smoldering eye shadow. Tonight was her dinner – date? – with Mr. Gold, and despite the fact that she was terrified that he remembered the truth, a part of had been eager for the interaction all day. Life in Storybrooke wasn’t turning out how she had anticipated. True, she was mayor (at least for now) and lived in a grand mansion with all the luxuries she had ever dreamed of. She had won. Snow and her prince had been separated, Gold and the fairies had lost their magic, yet she didn’t feel as satisfied as she thought she would. She had a huge house, but an empty one. All she had ever wanted was to be happy, and she had thought that happiness would come with destroying the happiness of others, but she was just as lonely now, if not more, as she had been as the Evil Queen.

 

With a sigh, she lay down her make-up brush and then turned to the closet. Gold had all but demanded she dress up for tonight, and despite the fact she would like nothing better than to blatantly disregard his instruction, she felt a nudging inside her to do exactly as he had instructed. Regina assumed that nagging was a result of the please. She decided to test the outcome of disobeying him by reaching toward a pair of rugged jeans and a tattered t-shirt. 

 

The second her hand reached for the clothes, she felt as if all the air had been pushed out from her lungs. Regina gasped, clutching her chest and trying desperately to suck in more air. She felt like a little girl again when her mother would tighten her fist until she obeyed. 

 

Regina withdrew her hand from the jeans reaching instead towards a tight and sleeveless black dress. Almost immediately after she had consciously chosen to obey she regained the ability to breathe. Regina collapsed on the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. There was no way she could fight back against Gold if she wanted to survive. She was completely at his mercy and she prayed he was not aware.

 

She struggled to her feet. The clock on the nightstand behind her read 7:00 PM and she didn’t dare be late for her appointment with Gold. Perhaps the more eager she seemed to appease him the less he would suspect that she was forced to. 

 

She quickly pulled a pair of black stockings up her legs, securing them with a black garter. Then she threw on her sleeveless black dress and pulled a dark grey peacoat on top. She slipped into a pair of sleek, black high heels, grabbed her designer purse, and hurried down the winding staircase. 

 

Regina paused in the foyer of her mansion, gazing into the ornate mirror adorning the wall. Her hand reached forward tentatively until it was pressed against the cool glass, gingerly tracing her image. This was supposed to be her happy ending. Silently she vowed she’d find happiness in this town, and Mr. Gold would not stand in her way.

 

Regina walked briskly toward Gold’s shop, the big hand on her watch was inching its way to the six. She was determined to arrive at 7:30 on the dot, and if she didn’t hurry she would be late. As she reached the shop, Regina flung the door aside, setting off a mad ringing from the bell suspended from the ceiling. Gold was standing casually at the end of the room behind a large wooden desk that curved and snaked around the room’s border. Gold was seemed to be writing up some important document and didn’t bother to look up to acknowledge her arrival.

 

“You’re late dearie” he murmured simply. Regina scoffed.

 

“Hardly. You said 7:30 and that is the time exactly…” Regina trailed off as she gave her watch another glance. 7:35. So the walk had taken a little longer than expected.

 

Mr. Gold looked up and smirked at the angered look on her face. “Don’t worry, dearie. I’m sure we can find a way for you to….make it up to me.” Regina suppressed a shiver and instead raised a pointed eyebrow dangerously. She leaned in over the desk, effectively invading his personal space, and whispered into his ear.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Gold. And don’t patronize me. I am not a scared schoolgirl who will arrive at your beck and call.”

 

A jolt of fear ran up Regina’s spine when Gold didn’t back off but instead flashed her a toothy grin. “I think I’ll quite enjoy breaking you” he whispered back. “Now please be a good girl and lock up while I grab my things. My car is in the back.”

 

Regina was dumbfounded. She knew that everything was always a game with Gold, but he seemed to be taking it too far. She decided to play it cool. This was just some sort of power play by Gold to ensure he won the election. Surely he would back off after the election.

 

The silver key that matched with the lock on Gold’s front door was sitting out on the counter top. Regina had no desire to be Gold’s ‘good girl’ but she knew the pain she would be in if she disobeyed. Reluctantly, Regina lifted the key off the counter and made her way to the front door. She swung the sign around so that the closed side was facing outward, and then slipped the key into the lock. When she heard the lock click into place she returned the key to the counter and waited for Gold to return.

 

Just a few moments later Gold made his way back into the room. Regina had of course noticed the cane Gold required in this world, but it was strange the way he never seemed to limp. Vaguely she wondered what occurred to give him the injury, if it had happened before he was the Dark One or since they’d been in Storybrooke, but then she had to remind herself that she didn’t care. She was startled from her thoughts when Gold cleared his throat and motioned toward the door.

 

“Shall we?” he asked. Regina nodded curtly and swept passed him regally, she was still a queen after all. She didn’t see, but Gold smirked as she regally made her way to the car door. Just as she was reaching for the handle he angled behind her and unlatched the door.

 

“Ladies first,” he announced with a flourish of his arm, so very reminiscent of the warlock he had once been. Regina was baffled at first but quickly forced herself to smile at him. As she slid onto the soft leather seat, Gold circled around to the driver’s side of the car and climbed inside, handing her his walking cane. “Hold that for a moment, dearie.”

 

Regina took the cane, tracing her hands over its smooth surface before the words came tumbling out. “How did you come to need this?” The question came out soft and curious not cruel and biting as she had meant it to be.

 

Gold paused a moment before he turned to stare at her. “That’s a very personal question, my dear.” Regina stared down at her lap feeling almost ashamed. She knew more than most what it was to have a past you wanted to forget.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have intruded. It’s none of my business,” she finally murmured. Gold took a deep breath but didn’t answer. Instead he placed the key in the ignition and began to drive. Regina couldn’t help but notice the way Gold’s knuckles were turning white, he was gripping the steering wheel with an angry intensity. She forced herself to look away. An angry Rumplestiltskin had always proved a delightful challenge in the Enchanted Forest when she could use her magic, but the idea of the snake Gold angry only served to terrify her. The pair sat in silence for the ride’s entirety until Gold parked the car in front of “The Forest’s Grove” Storybrooke’s finest restaurant. Before Regina could step out of the car Gold turned and gripped her chin with his ice cold hand. She tried to jerk her head away but Gold’s grip was tight and demanding. But in a show of some defiance she lifted her eyes to lock her gaze with his.

 

“Madame Mills” he began in a low but dangerous voice, “I do not appreciate questions but I will indulge you this once. I became a cripple because of my cowardice. Because I was weak. But I am no longer weak. I want you to get that through your head. You may have had the power once, your majesty, but that time is gone. I am the one with the power now, the power to make you do whatever I demand. So if I were you I would watch myself, dearie. Do you understand?”

 

Regina couldn’t move. He remembered. He knew. She was utterly at his mercy. “I asked you a question, Regina,” Gold spat in her face.

 

“Y…Yes. Yes I understand,” Regina stuttered out trying unsuccessfully to keep the fear out of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is where this piece starts to earn its rating! Dub-con and allusions to rape inside. Don’t read if this is a trigger.
> 
>  
> 
> A.N. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and let me know if there’s anything I can do better.

Mr. Gold hadn’t spoken to her since that night. It had been three weeks since he had taken her out to dinner and revealed he remembered his past life in the Enchanted Forest. So Regina had gone about her daily life. She continued acting as Mayor (until the election which happened to be the current day. Mr. Gold was running unopposed of course.) She shopped, frequented the diner, and most of all enjoyed seeing the former fairytale characters experiencing their unhappy endings.

 

This day she was standing in her perfectly decorated office at city hall. Actually she was clearing it of all her belongings seeing as after the official score of the election came in she would no longer be mayor. Sighing Regina glanced around the ornate office thinking of all the work it had taken to achieve it. But then again, she realized suddenly, Rumplestiltskin had been the one to create the curse, she had only enacted it. Perhaps he really did own this town. He was the master of the game and she was simply a pawn. As this realization dawned on her, she rethought every encounter she had ever had with the twisted man. He had been using her from the very beginning; he had never intended for her to find her happiness.

 

Regina let out a small sob. Everyone she had ever known had just used her. Her mother used her to raise her own social status. Leopold had used her as a babysitter for his daughter – and Regina shivered when she remembered what else he had used her for. And then Rumplestiltskin had used her to enact the curse, and now to become mayor. 

 

Carefully she began to remove the items from her desk and pack them neatly inside a cardboard box. Her possessions mostly consisted of office supplies as she had brought little from the other realm and what she did have was securely locked away inside the mausoleum. The only keepsakes in this office weren’t truly hers, they were Regina Mills’, and had been placed there by the curse. There was a diploma from Princeton University in business, a glass paperweight with her named carved delicately into the side, and – Regina discovered as she continued to dig deeper into the desk drawers – an antique looking family photo. Regina paused to gaze at the photo. It appeared to be of a teenage Regina and her parents; they were on the front veranda of a small blue house sitting on a porch swing. 

 

But they weren’t really her parents. In the photo her mother looked carefree and young. Her arm was wrapped around Regina’s shoulders and the other held onto Henry’s hand. Her auburn hair hung around her shoulders in indifferent ways instead of flawlessly pinned up. The photo Henry was slimmer and happier than he had ever been in real life. His eyes did not contain the weariness that Regina had known. Instead they looked at photo Cora with something appeared to be love. It reminded Regina of the way Daniel had once looked at her. Regina couldn’t help but wonder if this was a reality that could have held true for her family. After all, the curse simply took existing personalities and fit them into this world. It was all she had ever wanted: two parents who loved each other and her, all only wanting the happiness of the others. Regina silently chastised herself for her sentimentality. Her mother had never been joyful or capable of love; she was heartless and bloodthirsty, not caring who she damaged in her rise to the top. All the same, Regina tucked the photograph into the pocket of her blazer.

 

“Feeling sentimental?” Regina spun around in the direction of the cold mocking voice finding Mr. Gold standing in the doorway of her office.

 

“Just clearing out my things, Mr. Gold,” Regina replied curtly, quickly shoving the remainder of the desk’s contents into the open box. “I’ll be out of your way shortly.”

 

“Take your time, dearie. And that’s Mayor Gold now, mind you.” Regina nodded pressing her lips tightly together to avoid letting out a scathing reply. “Poor Regina,” Gold continued as he casually made his way toward her, pressing himself a bit too close for comfort. “What ever will you do now, what with that big empty mansion and now no job to occupy you?”

 

“I’ll manage,” Regina said attempting to move away from him, but he placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her close. His touch was gentle but firm and Regina froze in place. 

 

“Perhaps,” he whispered bringing his lips close to her ear, “I can find a suitable position for you here. You could be my secretary.” 

 

“Like hell” Regina replied sharply.

 

“Yes, quite right. A former queen deserves a better position.” Regina shivered at the emphasis he placed on the word former. “How about I make you my queen?”

 

“What?” Regina gasped, forcing herself not to back away.

 

“Don’t play coy, Regina. You’re not the only one in this town who’s lonely. Marry me. After all, you’ve always been mine.”

 

“I will never marry you.” Regina spat. She forced herself out of his grip and began to quickly back away.

 

“Oh Regina, my dear, I think you will.” And he paused before he added the one word they both knew he would say. “Please.” Regina felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Her chest heaved and she felt her face reddening in anger. But she knew, and so did he, that she would not refuse him. 

 

“Now,” said Gold casually, “Why don’t we make our engagement official. Lock the door.” He rolled his eyes when Regina remained frozen in place. “Really Regina. We both know I can make you obey, and your reluctance is getting quite tiresome. Don’t make me add our word to every request and just do what I say.”

 

Regina swallowed and moved to lock the door. He was right. She would have to obey and it was just easier if she gave in. Gold smiled when he heard the lock click into place. “Come here. And for now don’t speak. We will go over rules later,” he added with a malicious smile.

 

Regina silently moved to stand in front of him. He paused for only a second before forcing her to bend over her own desk and yanking her skirt up around her waist. She gasped but didn’t speak as he pulled her panties down around her knees. 

 

He chuckled as his hands explored her, discovering how aroused she was by their situation. “My my dearie, you’re all ready for me.” And Regina tried to deny it to herself but she knew it was true. It had been such a long time since she had been this close to another human being, and even longer since another had instigated it. Deep down she knew she wanted Gold. Even back when he was Rumplestiltskin and she his apprentice she couldn’t help but desire him. 

 

Regina moaned as he forced his way inside her. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear lobe as her whispered, “You see, dearie. You are mine.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their engagement was to be a short one. Gold had arranged for their wedding to be the following week in the large party room at town hall. Despite Regina’s protests, the ceremony was to be a large one. Gold had invited practically everyone in the town insisting that since he was the mayor it would be politically harmful to exclude anyone.

 

The townspeople had been shocked when the engagement was first announced. For as long as anyone could remember Gold and Regina had been bitter enemies. But then again perhaps love and hate weren't that different after all. That’s what Regina told herself. No, she didn't love Gold, but there was certainly more emotion between them than there was with Regina and her first husband. With Leopold there had been nothing but cold indifference and bitterness. With Gold there was loathing, yes, but also passion. Leopold had taken use of her body but had never paid her much attention. Gold’s eyes however were always fixed upon her. He had moved into the mansion with her, and had a habit of following her every move with his eyes hungrily. 

 

There was one significant aspect of the wedding that angered her above all others. Gold had ordered her to ask Mary Margaret to be her maid of honor. Furiously, Regina made her way to the local school during lunch to ask the insufferable woman.

 

Regina arrived just as Mary Margaret was finishing her lesson. The woman held a delicate blue bird in her hand, and Regina scoffed at the way woodland creatures were attracted to Mary Margaret here just as they had been in the Enchanted Forest. She stood in the doorway of the classroom as Mary Margaret made her way to the window, and the blue bird fluttered from her hand to a wooden birdhouse in a nearby tree.

“Birds are loyal creatures,” Ms. Blanchard was telling her students. “If you love them, and they love you, they will always find you.” Regina felt herself grow even angrier at the words. It had always infuriated her, the way Snow and her Prince repeated this belief like a mantra. Regina had loved Daniel, and Daniel her, but yet he was dead and her efforts to resurrect him had been in vain. But no matter how hard Regina tried to keep them apart, Snow and James always found their way back to each other. Had hers and Daniel’s love not been as true or as pure? Of course it had. But life had never favored her the way it had Snow. Regina’s only solace came from the fact that the prince’s comatose body was lying motionless in a hospital bed, and the once spirited princess was now a timid schoolteacher. 

 

The recess bell rung loudly and all the students jumped to their feet and raced for the door. “We’ll finish this up after recess” Mary Margaret called out “And no running!” she added as an afterthought. 

 

The students rushed for the door and parted around Regina as she made her way through their stream of bodies into the classroom. “Ms. Mills” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “What can I do for you?” Regina casually leaned against one of the short desks, trying her best to soften her features and appear amicable. It was a look she had practiced often as Snow’s stepmother. She knew she had succeeded when the other woman visibly relaxed and flashed her a warm smile.

 

“Mary Margaret please call me Regina,” she began. “I came here to ask a favor of you, actually. As I’m sure you know, my wedding is this coming Saturday, and I would love if you would be willing to be my maid of honor. I do hope you’ll forgive me the short notice.” 

 

Mary Margaret opened her mouth in surprise, but quickly pulled her features into another smile. “Of course Regina I would love to! But I must admit I was always under the impression that you weren’t fond of me.”

 

“Oh Mary Margaret,” Regina forced herself to rise to her feet and pull the young woman into an embrace “I’m so sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I have always been fond of you, but honestly I struggle when it comes to friendships.”

 

Mary Margaret returned Regina’s hug and laughed. “Well, now that I know, I would love for us to be friends. Do you need me to help pick out your dress or any decorations?” 

 

Snow had always loved weddings. Regina remembered the way the girl had fawned over hers and Leopold’s. She had trailed behind Regina when Regina first moved into the castle constantly babbling about flowers or the food or decorations or dresses. “Thank you Mary Margaret but I think I have most of the details covered. I’m just glad you’re willing to do this favor for me.” Regina hugged her again and resisted the temptation to wrap her hands around the woman’s throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't taking advantage of you; this is winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is a dark fic. There are dub-con things and mentions of rape below. Please don’t read if this bothers you or is a trigger!
> 
>  
> 
> A.N. So thanks to those of you who have continued to read. I know this chapter has taken longer to get up than I anticipated, but you all know how busy things can get. Anyway, review to let me know what you think, and I hope you guys enjoy. P.S. Stuff in italics is a flashback.

_The young queen stumbled down the dimly lit stone hallway in a desperate attempt to return to her chambers unnoticed. Her husband, the King, had developed the habit of calling her to his chambers nearly every night since they had been married only a week prior, and the aftermath still left her legs searing with pain even though they were no longer marred with blood._

_Regina gasped as the sound of boots clicking along the stone floor around the corner reached her ears. She couldn’t let anyone see her like this. So weak. Quickly she darted into a broom cupboard whose door hung slightly opened on its frame. She pressed her back to the damp stone wall and sank to floor pulling the door closed until she was completely encased in darkness. Finally she allowed her defenses to crumble and released the tears she had been so soundly holding back._

_She had done everything that man asked of her. She banished her mother, but her mother’s magic had held: she could not escape the palace without the King at her side. But the magician, Rumplestiltskin (her brain and tongue still fumbled over the strange name) had promised that he would return and teach her magic. But here she was, sobbing helplessly and alone, with no Rumplestiltskin to be found._

_“Oh come now, dearie. Surely your faith in me isn’t so small that you believed I would abandon you.” Regina raised her face, her eyes frantically searching to make out his frame in the darkness. She feared his voice was only inside her head; that this was a sign that her suffering had begun to make her crazy._

_But then she heard a pair of fingers snap and the warlock’s face appeared, illuminated by a small flame that danced above his fingertips. Regina gasped, completely enchanted by the smallest show of magic. Her eyes followed the flame as it wavered in thin air. Rumplestiltskin let out a high pitched giggle at her amazement. “Parlor tricks, my dear. Your naïve mind cannot even fathom what I – and soon you – will be capable of.”_

_Regina smiled, “So you do plan on teaching me.”_

_“Of course, my Queen. I am, if nothing else, a man of my word.”_

_“Can we begin now?” Regina asked in a low whisper. She was afraid to voice the question louder; afraid to allow herself to hope._

_Rumplestiltskin merely chuckled and reached a hand forward to wipe at the tears gathering below her eyes. “Not tonight, dearest. You are in no shape to concentrate now.”_

_Regina felt a flash of anger flare up inside her. “Well if you’re not here to help me, then what do you want?” she demanded._

_Rumplestiltskin fixed her with a firm gaze, “Dearie, I came to offer you my assistance. But if you continue to treat me in such a manner I shall revoke my offer.” Regina lowered her head in shame but did not respond. He seemed to take this as an apology and continued to speak. “Now, do I have permission to heal your wounds, my dear?” The young woman looked up at him through her tearstained eyelashes and nodded her head, letting out a small whimper._

_The warlock slowly moved his hands down to her thighs and gently pushed them apart. When he felt Regina flinch he paused and leaned in to murmur in her ear, “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. Let yourself trust.” Regina nodded again and opened her legs to allow him room to work. He ran his hands along her scarred thighs and everywhere he touched felt instantly cool. The magic began to seep through her body, calming her and relaxing her muscles._

_Regina let out a quiet whimper and slumped forward onto his body for support. His hands moved from her thighs up her back gently messaging her muscles until he pulled her softly into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her face into the crook of his neck which was now wet with her tears._

_She could feel the magic seeping through her veins, heightening her emotions. When she first used magic to push Cora through the mirror it had felt like an adrenaline high, but this magic was soft and calming like a warm cup of tea before one went to bed. As the waves of emotion crashed over her, Regina lifted her face to her healer and placed a hesitant kiss on his lips. His lips responded softly to hers but only to push her away. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment at his rejection and turned away from him._

_“Shh, dearie. Do not be embarrassed. It is the magic that is heightening your emotions.”_

_“Does it not heighten yours as well, sir, or do you simply feel no want for me?” the Queen asked timidly._

_Rumplestiltskin reached out to cup her cheek and lifted her face to meet his. “Of course I want you, what man wouldn’t? But not like this. It would be unfair of me to take advantage of you this way.” Regina nodded and moved to lean against his shoulders again._

_“Please don’t abandon me,” she whispered._

_“Never. I have every intention to keep you for a very long time,” Rumplestiltskin murmured thinking of how long he had waited for this woman. He continued to hold her as he felt the Queen relax and drift into a deep sleep._

+

Regina stared blankly into the pan of water that sat on the kitchen stove as she waited for it to boil. In the time she had been waiting she had allowed her mind to roam – too much she thought. She preferred not to remember the time she had spent as the King’s wife, or any time before she had learned magic for that matter.

 

“You know, in this world they have a saying that one should never watch water boil,” Mr. Gold murmured as he came to stand behind her, running his hand up her back and into her hair. “Perhaps we could find something else to occupy the time.”

 

Regina turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest. Her enthusiasm obviously startled him – the two had barely acknowledged one another’s presence since their engagement. “You once rejected my advances because you didn’t want to take advantage of me; how is this any different?”

 

Mr. Gold furrowed his eyebrows and paused before responding to her. “And you once begged me to never abandon you. Besides, dearie, this isn’t taking advantage of you; this is winning.”

 

A spark of rebellion danced in Regina’s eyes. “You haven’t won yet.”

 

“Oh, but haven’t I? Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me. You want me. And if it offers you any reassurance, the feeling is quite mutual.” 

 

Regina leaned forward, planning on giving him a snarky reply, but she lost her breathe as his hand snuck up under her skirt and began to rub her already wet entrance. She bucked her hips down onto his fingers and he gave her a haughty smirk. “Yes, keep going,” she demanded.

 

Quickly Mr. Gold withdrew his fingers and held one up and wagged it in her face as if she were a disobedient child. “Oh no, dearie, I am in control here. If you want more, you don’t demand it, you beg for it.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes, not wanting to acquiesce to him too easily. But the itching between her thighs was growing more intense and she longed for some satisfaction. “Please,” she hissed out softly and quickly.

 

Gold smirked and tilted his head as if contemplating her. “Come now, I’m sure you can do better than that.” At seeing her eyes widen with anger he gave a light chuckle. “And besides, why should I let you take your pleasure first? Why don’t you show me how much you want me instead of telling?” 

 

The pair stood a minute considering one another. Gold glanced from Regina to the floor pointedly, and it suddenly dawned on her what he desired her to do. She considered it for a moment. She wasn’t particularly fond of acting submissive – she had always been in control with the relationships she had held as the Evil Queen – but if giving control up would get her what she wanted…

 

Knees buckling, the former queen gave into the Mayor’s demand and lowered herself to the floor. Slowly she lifted her hands and began to undo his belt buckle. She unzipped his pants, seeing that he was already hard, and cautiously slipped her fingers around him. 

 

Gold placed his hand on top of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair to gain some leverage. It was his way of telling Regina that he was in control. He pulled Regina’s head closer to him as she opened her mouth. She ran her lips up and down his shaft before taking him in completely. Gold let out a moan as she bobbed her head up and down. She hollowed her cheeks and could easily tell which pressure spots gave him the most pleasure by the way he tightened his grip in her hair. She swirled her tongue around the tip, moving her head back and almost releasing in a teasing manner. But he didn’t give up an ounce of control. Tightening his grip on her hair, forced himself deep into her throat and thrust into her. Finally he let out a cry as he spilled himself in her mouth, holding her tightly in place until she swallowed it.

 

Regina was gasping, and Gold tugged gently on her hair so that she would rise to her feet. She did, stumbling slightly and leaning into him for support. They stood there for a moment, lungs heaving, until he glanced up at the pot which was now at a high boil.

 

“You see, dearie. I told you there were better ways to occupy yourself.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is light bondage and a bit of dub-con in this chapter. This is rated M for a reason.
> 
> A.N: So this chapter was honestly a bit difficult to write, and I'm still not completely sure how I feel about it. But it's been such a long time since I've updated this so I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know. I'm always looking for ways to improve or ideas to incorporate into the story, so I really appreciate your feedback :)

Regina didn't hesitate as she poured another shot down her throat in a single, swift motion. Gold was still at the town hall so she had wandered down to Granny's to fill the time. The normally bright and familial diner was transformed into a bar after hours and was fairly popular with the townspeople. But Regina sat alone. Despite the fact that she no longer held any power, the townspeople still shied away from her and regarded her with an almost fear. An effect of the curse, she supposed.

She sighed and motioned to Ruby. The scarcely clad waitress quickly poured her another shot and then returned to flirting with some man seated down the bar. Regina rolled her eyes and reached for the shot as a young man moved to sit in the stool beside her.

"You know you should never drink alone, right?"

Regina looked up and smiled when she saw him, "Sheriff, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I hate to see such a beautiful woman so lonely, Ms Mills."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Who says I'm lonely? And haven't you heard, Sherriff, it will soon be Gold. Our marriage is tomorrow; I'm here to try and enjoy my last night of freedom."

"Well," Graham replied slowly, "You'd best get in all the fun that you can before then." And with that he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips. She gasped but returned his affections, moving her lips to form around his. The two were so engrossed with each other that they didn't hear the bell alerting the arrival of another customer nor did they realize that the entire bar had gone eerily silent.

Finally Graham broke the kiss as he heard an ominous throat clearing from behind his ear. Both he and Regina looked up to see Mayor Gold standing in the door of the bar his eyes clearly clouded with anger. "Sheriff," he began icily "Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your hands off what isn't yours?"

"Mayor Gold…I….no I just…." The Sheriff's stuttering finally trailed into a silence as he turned to look pleadingly at Regina for some sort of back-up.

Regina stared up at Gold before shooting a cold stare to the silent onlookers. "This is a private conversation," she said in a dangerous voice. Everyone immediately returned to their drinks – talking a little louder than was normal – and the trio still received a few curious but cautious glances. "Do you have a jealous streak, Mr. Gold?" Regina smirked.

Gold narrowed his eyes, "I don't appreciate being spoken like this in front of my townspeople. Regina, we will discuss this at home. And Sherriff, don't think we won't speak of this tomorrow."

"Of course, Mister Mayor," Graham practically whispered. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. Graham had always been all about the talk and lacking with the follow through. Gold reached forward to grab her arm, but she managed to pull out of his reach and stalk out of the bar of her own accord. Gold didn't hesitate in following her.

Once they were both seated in his car he finally spoke to her. "You'll pay for that one, dearie." And Regina, although she smirked at him casually, felt a small spark of fear in her stomach. And as much as she would like to deny, also something that felt like desire.

+

_He watched her as she sat in the tavern taking drink after drink and laughing a bit too loudly at all of that dreadful pirate's remarks. He knew that she was unhappy. But how could she flirt with other men in front of him? In front of their son?_

_"Milah. It's time to go," he called out gently to her._

_She rolled her eyes and remained seated. "Then go, Rumple. Leave me be for once." Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to protest, and didn't notice his son enter the tavern. Didn't notice that his son, who was told to wait outside, was seeing everything._

_"Mama?" The young boy asked. Milah's eyes widened when she saw him and she quickly rose to her feet to usher him outside. Rumplestiltskin gave one last look at the pirate who had turned to some other woman already before he followed them out the door._

_Milah was clutching Bae's hand and leading him down the cobbled street into their small cabin. Rumple saw her usher Bae into the back room where his cot was and decided to wait for her in the main room that served as both a kitchen and their bedroom._

_"Mama, why do you and Papa not love each other?" Rumple felt tears prick his eyes when he heard the innocent question, and he also heard Milah give a small sigh as he imagined her reaching forward and tracing their son's cheek with motherly love._

_"Love is complicated, sweetheart. I love you. Isn't that enough?" Rumplestiltskin felt anger begin to stir in his chest at her reply. He loved her. He would do anything for her. But he was never good enough._

_After Bae had fallen asleep, Milah softly closed his bedroom door and turned to face Rumple. He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. He wanted to scream in her face. He wanted to ask why she couldn't be a faithful wife, a good mother. But instead he sighed in resignation._

_"Milah, why can't you love me?"_

_She laughed. It was cruel, the way she laughed in the face of his misery. "Who could love a coward?" she asked icily before she stalked out the door, no doubt to find another drink, and left him alone._

+

He parked the car in front of the large white mansion. Regina sat stubbornly in the passenger seat as he made his way up the carefully laid stone walkway and unlocked the door. Her insubordination only fueled his anger more. She was so much like his first wife in that way. But he wouldn't let her abandon him the way Milah had.

"Get in the house Regina, please." She crossed her arms angrily but followed him. Her feet moved slowly and she smirked in his face as she took her sweet time making her way to the house. He growled angrily as she paused in front of him, so he grabbed her from under the elbow and propelled her the rest of the way in, slamming to door shut behind them.

"Gold, Gold what are you doing?" she cried in protest as he dragged her up the stairs into their bedroom and threw her down onto the mattress.

"You would rather play with that Sheriff than be with me? Don't forget, you're to be my wife and I expect you to be faithful!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows with anger. "Be with you!? All you ever do anymore is ignore me, that is when you're not having me on my knees! I need…" she tried to bite the word back, but it was too late. A blush rose to her face, and he smirked mockingly at her.

"Oh, am I not fulfilling your needs? That's what drives you to go behind my back, then. All right, do you want me to give you what you need?" All Regina could do in response was whimper. It had been so long since he had touched her, since anyone had touched her, and she felt herself growing wet at the thought.

"I guess that answers my question," Gold replied patronizingly. He waved his hand at her impatiently. "Take it all off."

Instead, Regina rose to her face and reached for him beginning to untie his tie. He growled and slapped her across the face, not too roughly, but hard enough to make her gasp in disbelief and lift her hand to her cheek. "I'm in charge here, dearie. We play by my rules or we don't play at all, your choice."

He waited patiently as she weighed her options. He could practically see her brain calculating. Did she want her control more or her satisfaction? "Fine," she finally spat out when the itching between her thighs started to become uncomfortable. "We'll play by your rules."

"Promise, dearie? You'll follow my orders? I won't force you to." They both knew he could if he wanted to. That with one word he could have her submission, but he wanted her to give it to him. He wanted to break her completely, to make her beg for him, make sure she would never leave him like everyone else did.

"Yes. Yes, Rumple, just for God's sake…" She frantically reached up and began to unbutton her blouse. He smiled and sat down on the simple wooden chair pushed against the wall, quite enjoying her desperation.

"Slower, dearie." Immediately Regina's hands slowed as she undid the buttons and then simply let the shirt fall from her shoulders. Next was the skirt. He traced her curves with his eyes as she pulled down the zipper and let the skirt pool down to the floor as well. "The shoes next." He smiled as she kicked off the black high heels, realizing that he now had the height advantage. "That's enough. Lay down."

Regina couldn't believe that she was obeying him, but she stepped backward until her knees connected with the bed and she leaned back until she lay in the center. She was never submissive. She should be fighting him, that's what their relationship had always been based on, after all, but for some reason she felt relieved to let someone else take control. It was so much easier this way, she realized, letting someone else be the sovereign, the mayor, the dominant. There was so much less guilt this way. Less reason for her to hate herself.

He left her shivering on the bed as he moved across to the dresser and pulled several ties out from one of the dark wooden drawers. She gasped when he reached for her arms and securely wrapped one tie around her wrist and then around the headboard. "Comfortable, your Majesty?" he asked mockingly, and she felt resistance stir in her once more.

"You bastard," she spat.

"Now, now, I thought you had agreed to my terms. I could always stop, you know. Leave you here writhing and alone. Or if you don't want take pleasure, you could always give it to me. Put that talented mouth to something besides cursing. Your choice, my dear."

Regina's chest heaved angrily. "Get on with it then," she finally hissed, and he chuckled as he reached forward again.

"I won't have you calling me any names, Regina. And besides, I think you're rather too fond of the sound of your own voice. So don't speak again, please." Regina's mouth clamped shut and all she could do was whimper as he undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it loose. His hands began to explore her hungrily, and she shoved her chest into his hand. He smiled at her eagerness and began to tweak and twist her nipples until the stood as straight peaks.

He traced his hands down her curves until he reached the pair of black lace panties. She lifted her hips as he slowly pulled them down to her ankles. She wanted this, she needed this. Maybe not in this fashion, but it was better than nothing. He wanted her, and although she tried to deny it, that was enough.

As soon as her panties were off he reached forward and began to slowly rub her in just the right places to make her gasp and moan. She writhed in her bonds and tried to grind herself down onto his fingers, but he always held them just slightly too far away. "Patience, dearie, all in good time."

Silently, she cursed him. That sadistic bastard knew how much she needed this. She knew he was going to make her beg.

"Tell me, Regina, did your huntsman ever excite you like this? You may speak now," he said when she remained silent. When there was still no answer he pulled his fingers away. "Well?"

"No!" she finally gasped out. "No, he's nothing compared to you. Please, just please," she had given in, he had driven her to begging, and she saw the triumph shine behind his eyes.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Regina moaned as he unzipped his pants and tossed them carelessly on the bedroom floor. He crawled forward until he was on top of her, his erection pressed against her inner thigh. Finally, finally, he shoved inside her. She rose her hips quickly to meet with his thrusts and their bodies soon moved in perfect tandem.

She felt the pressure building up inside her, but right as she was about to climax he retreated until only the tip pressed teasingly against her.

"Tell me who you belong to," he hissed demandingly.

"You!" Regina's mouth acted on its own accord and cried the word out.

"You'll never leave me?" he asked again. He pressed against her teasingly, tormenting her.

"No. I'm yours. Always. I'll be faithful. Just please," Regina began to sob as she begged. She cursed herself. How had he reduced the once proud and poised queen into this sobbing quivering mess so easily? She was no peasant. She was a Queen. But the more she begged, the truer the words became. "I'm yours Rumplestiltskin. I'm yours…yours…only yours."

And he smiled as he looked into her eyes. He knew she was beginning to believe her mantra, he could see the desperation mingled with truth that shone from behind the dark pupils. And so he gave one more thrust inside her and let her come with a cry.


End file.
